Field of the Invention
One recurring problem that faces house-owners is the problem of clogged eave troughs and down spouts that carry water from the roof to the ground.
It is usual to provide a screen in the gutter at the entrance to the down spout where it receives the water from the gutter. While such a screen may prevent debris from entering the down spout it permits the debris to collect against the screen so as to prevent further flow from the eave trough to the down spout. The water will then spill over the edge of the eave trough along its length, the preventing of which is the reason for the eave trough in the first place.
When the debris in the eave trough has accumulated, perhaps not very deeply, along the eave trough, there is the hazard that a rain will float the debris which will then flow toward the down spout and soon clog the screen and the eave trough overflow. To keep the gutters clear of such debris usually requires use of a ladder, or in other cases, involves climbing on roofs, either of which may be hazardous.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide means such that the eave troughs or gutters of a house may be easily cleared of debris by dumping.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.